


Le prisonnier

by Mutekiam



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: La guerre fait rage entre les Asgardiens et les géants de Jotunheim. Thor, dieu du tonnerre et prince d'Asgard, est envoyé chercher une pierre qui permet d'amplifier les pouvoirs des géants. Mais le dieu et ses compagnons trouveront sur leur route un géant à l'esprit retors et maitre des illusions.Ce qui suivra cette quête ne plaira ni à l'un ni à l'autre.





	1. Contre les géants de Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> Alors. Bienvenue! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)  
> Mon récit se déroule dans un univers alternatif, où la guerre n'aurait été déclarée qu'un millénaire plus tard. J'essaie d'avoir un rythme de parution régulier, un chapitre par semaine.  
> Pour préserver une grande part de mystère, sachez tout de même que ce résumé est loin d'être complet...
> 
> J'espère vous retrouver à la fin! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)

Dans le monde glacé de Jotunheim se déroulait la plus terrible guerre entre les géants de glace et les armées divines d'Asgard. A flanc d'une des titanesques montagnes de ce désert rocheux, giflé par le vent réfrigérant et la neige, le prince Asgardien et ses quatre acolytes livraient une bataille acharnée contre une escouade de géants.

Thor repoussa d'un large coup de marteau les deux géants gelés qui se jetaient sur lui. Avec un cri féroce, il écrasa la tête du plus proche.

-Sif! Derrière toi! hurla t'il à la guerrière en armure de cuir qui se battait comme une lionne.

Celle ci se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer la lame d'un des guerrier. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, jaugeant leur force quand une épée amie décapita son adversaire. Sif repoussa une mèche rebelle et pesta.

-J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seule, Fandrall!

Le jeune viking se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un grand sourire, en plein duel avec un autre des géants.

-Que veux tu ma belle, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si l'un de ces hommes bleus avait effleuré ta magnifique chevelure.

-Tu penses, il n'aurait plus eu la moindre envie de te mettre dans son lit, ricana Volstagg qui attaquait sans relâche son adversaire, s'attirant un sourire d'Hogun qui repoussait du mieux les attaques avec son bras intact.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule! ragea t'elle en l'aidant à contenir les quatre géants qui les entouraient. Il faut toujours que tu joues les héros.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, peut-être pourriez vous un peu vous concentrer sur la bataille! leur ordonna Thor en pulvérisant un autre géant. Il faut atteindre le temple avant que les armées d'Odin ne subissent trop de dommages!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à... ha! s'interrompit Fandrall en recevant un coup dans le ventre, dont il se vengea en transperçant son ennemi. Qu'à faire! J'ai l'impression que cette engeance ne finir jamais de nous tomber dessus!

-Fandrall! rugit Sif en le protégeant.

Thor se jeta devant ses amis et balaya d'un revers de marteau les derniers géants par delà le rebord rocheux. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux, ses longs cheveux d'or emmêlés par l'effort. Son regard brillait d'une détermination sans faille et ses amis échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

-Sif, c'est grave? demanda t'il en s'approchant. Et toi Hogun, ton bras blessé? Il n'est pas trop tard pour rejoindre les autres.

-Non, je m'en tirerai simplement avec un bon bleu, sourit Fandrall. Et ne sois pas idiot, tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous n'abandonnera si près du but!

Volstagg se rapprocha et claqua sa main dans le dos de Thor. La force aurait suffit à briser un rocher, mais le dieu ne broncha même pas.

-Regarde mon prince, sourit il en pointant le flanc de la montagne à quelques mètres. Le temple est en vue et il semblerait bien que ces rats ait été les derniers à défendre l'endroit!

Sculptée à même la roche noire, la façade d'un ancien temple se dégageait difficilement de la gange de glace dans lequel ce monde était pris. D'immenses colonnes encadraient l'entrée, et l'endroit était éclairé par la lumière crue du soleil qui perçait à travers la brume. Thor et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, épées brandies et marteau menaçant.

Le temple était assez petit et semblait désert. En son centre se dressait une pierre d'un blanc froid et détaché, et derrière celle ci une porte d'où émanait une légère lueur bleue. Thor eu un grand sourire triomphant.

L'origine de cette lumière n'était autre qu'une petite pierre bleue, qu'ils avaient pour mission de récupérer. A priori insignifiante, cette pierre était en réalité un amplificateur de magie relié à la Cassette. Le pouvoir de cette relique, extrêmement puissante, permettait au Roi Laufey de geler ses adversaires jusqu'aux os. En s'emparant de la pierre, les Asgardiens réduiraient fortement la puissance des géants et pourraient prendre l'avantage sur ceux ci. Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le temple, un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre.

Les cinq guerriers s'immobilisèrent avec stupeur en voyant un énorme loup de glace et de roche qui émergeait de la montagne. L'animal rugit à en faire trembler les murs du temple. Pétrifiés, ils contemplèrent la bête s'avancer vers eux, menaçante, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat froid. Finalement, Thor trouva la force de hurler.

-A L'INTÉRIEUR ! VITE !

Il se jeta sur le monstre et lui assèna un puissant coup sur le museau, l'empêchant ainsi momentanément de dévorer ses amis. Grognant et nullement intimidé, l'animal se retourna et tenta de broyer Thor entre ses mâchoires.

-Emparez vous de la pierre! Dépêchez vous! ordonna le prince en esquivant les attaques avec difficulté.

Comme une flèche, Sif se rua vers le temple, mais la queue de l'animal s'abattit juste devant elle et manqua de la réduire en bouillie.

-Ok, grogna Volstagg, maintenant c'est la guerre!

Il se jeta sur l'animal et lui asséna un coup de hache sur sa patte avant. Le loup hurla de douleur et le jeta avec violence contre la paroi, où il s'écrasa et s'effondra inconscient. Hogun grogna et tenta de se lancer à l'attaque, mais la bête l'envoya rapidement rejoindre Volstagg.

-Sif! cria Thor en évitant de justesse de se faire avaler. La pierre!

-Il m'empêche de m'approcher ne serait ce que de l'entrée! répliqua cette dernière collée contre la paroi, la queue de l'animal fouettant l'espace avec violence. Cette monstruosité semble pouvoir me voir sans souci!

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance alors les gars, sourit Fandrall en se relevant avec difficulté.

Puis profitant que le monstre soit occupé par Sif et Thor, le guerrier se jeta dans l'entrée. Avec un hurlement de rage, le loup géant balança sa queue et provoqua une avalanche. Fandrall disparut dans le temple alors que les rochers et la glace en comblaient l'entrée.

-FANDRALL ! hurla Sif en se jetant vers les débris.

Plongée subitement dans l'ombre, l'Asgardienne vit les griffes du monstre plonger vers elle... avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Thor dévia le coup en envoyant la créature rouler d'un formidable coup de marteau. Avec un couinement, celle ci valdingua par dessus la falaise. Les deux Asgardiens se regardèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Le silence qui pesait soudain leur paraissait insoutenable.

-Oh oh?

La voix semblait sortie d'outre-tombe, mais était un peu trop joyeuse pour cela.

-Est ce que quelqu'un m'entends? reprit la voix, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Je suis à l'intérieur les gars!

Thor et Sif partagèrent un même regard incrédule.

-FANDRALL! ESPÈCE DE VIEUX TRUAND, rugit le prince de rire en s'adressant à l'amas de roches, TU AS RÉUSSI À PASSER!

-Bien sûr! rit celui ci avec arrogance. Pas d'ennemi à signaler, et la pierre illumine le chemin, ça va être du gâteau!

Sif se laissa tomber à terre, soulagée.

-Bref. Je récupère la pierre, donc essayez de faire en sorte que je puisse ressortir facile, d'accord? Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver? se moqua Fandrall. Je sais qu'éclater un tas de neige ça peut vous paraître compliqué, mais c'est un point de vue de l'esprit!

-Espèce de malapri! cria Sif en frappant la pierre. Je te parie qu'en cinq minutes...

Un grognement retentit soudain. Se retournant, Thor et Sif virent avec horreur une large patte griffue s'accrocher à la corniche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup géant émergeait, bavant et furibond.

-Cinq minutes alors? reprit Fandrall. Sif recula légèrement et Thor s'ancra dans le sol, concentrant sa puissance dans son marteau. -PARI TENU! rugit Thor en échangeant un regard complice et déterminé avec Sif. ET N'ESPÈRE PAS RÉCOLTER TOUTE LA GLOIRE, AMI ! J'ÉCLATE CE GROS CHIEN ET JE TE REJOINS!

Rugissant, les deux dieux se lancèrent sur le loup.

 

**À suivre…**

 

* * *

 

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Moi, honnêtement, je crains de ne pas être objective. En soi, c'est un chapitre assez plat mais qui était nécessaire pour mieux comprendre la situation qui va suivre. J'aimerais donner plus de détails, mais je crains de gâcher certaines surprises alors... Je vais simplement faire remarquer à ceux qui n'auraient pas vu les films Thor, dont est inspiré l'histoire (allez les voir, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé. Même si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ma fic), que la bataille entre les Asgardiens et Jötunheim a lieu 1000 ans après la bataille véridique. Ou bien tous les personnages sont nés 1000 ans plus tôt, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Donc, le fait que cette bataille ait lieu des années plus tard va bouleverser pas mal de choses qui ont eu lieues dans le film. Peut-être que certains auront déjà compris de quoi je veux parler? En tout cas, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


	2. La pierre des géants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor se lance à la poursuite d'un illusioniste, et doit aussi récupérer la pierre des géants

Thor s'avança avec précaution dans le couloir étroit. Mais malgré ses appréhensions, aucune attaque en traitre ne vint et il finit par atteindre la crypte du temple. La salle où reposait la pierre amplificatrice était étonnement claire: décorée par des colonnes sur les côtés, une stèle en marbre noir reposait en son centre. Et derrière celle ci, un piédestal où reposait la pierre, étincelante.

Mais rien d'autre n'était visible.

Pressentant le piège et prêt à affronter une nouvelle illusion, Thor s'avança.

-Sors de ta cachette, couard! Affronte moi, arme contre arme au lieu de te terrer parmi les ombres!

La salle resta silencieuse, mais le prince Asgardien ne se laissa pas décourager.

-J'avais entendu dire que les géants de glaces étaient des traitres et des pleutres... Mais je ne les pensais pas autant. Quelle tristesse de constater qu'un peuple peut être à ce point méprisable, même quand il est formé de montres!

-Et qui penses tu être pour porter de telles insultes?

La voix de son adversaire était froide et venimeuse. Thor sourit: son adversaire était toujours invisible, mais c'était un bon début. Visiblement, la raillerie avait touché une corde sensible.

-Tu n'es qu'un prince ridicule issu d'un peuple incapable d'accepter la réussite d'autres plus évolués, poursuivit son ennemi d'un ton nonchalant et tranchant. Et tu es bien incapable de discerner tes amis de tes ennemis. Ce que tu aimes, c'est répandre la destruction, pas amener la paix.

-Des mots, tu ne sembles bon qu'à cela! rugit Thor, froissé. Si tu savais te battre comme un homme, tu oserais te montrer. Mais, se moqua t'il, on dirait que ça n'est pas le cas. Alors, je vais simplement prendre cette pierre et rentrer.

Là dessus, il s'avança vers le piédestal et tendit la main vers la pierre. Comme rien ne l'en empêchait, il la saisit.

Un froid intense se répandit alors à travers son corps, le gelant sur place. Thor fut repoussé violemment en arrière et heurta brutalement le mur alors qu'un éclat de rire moqueur, coupant, résonnait dans la salle.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Pensais tu vraiment que notre souverain Laufey laisserait la pierre ainsi sans surveillance si elle était si facile à prendre? Pas de chance pour toi, seul un géant de glace peut la saisir... persifla la voix avec une joie mauvaise. Il est triste que tu aies tué tous ceux qui auraient pu le faire!

Thor se redressa et regarda autour de lui, aveuglé par la honte et la colère.

-Tu parles beaucoup, à nouveau, mais toujours pas d'action!

-Quel bénéfice aurais je à t'affronter, puisque tu ne pourras de toute façon pas toucher la pierre?

-Mais qui te parles de la toucher? répliqua Thor en saisissant son marteau. Mon seul rôle est d'empêcher cette pierre d'amplifier les pouvoirs de la Cassette. Alors, sourit il en faisant tourner celui ci de plus en plus rapidement, entre les pouvoirs de ce caillou et la puissance de destruction de mon Mjollnir, qui penses tu seras le plus résistant?

Mjollnir tournait de plus en plus vite, provoquant un courant d'air extrêmement puissant. Des étincelles commençaient à apparaître, et le dieu du tonnerre sourit victorieusement. -Tu.. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit son ennemi en conservant avec difficulté sa tension. Cette pierre est bien trop précieuse!

-Je pense que mon père me pardonnerait cette destruction si ça lui permet de remporter la guerre, répondit le prince avec arrogance en prenant son élan. Après tout, il a très bien vécu sans pendant des millénaires! Pour AsgaaAARRDDD ! rugit il en brandissant son marteau.

-NON !

\- o - o - o - o -

Une silhouette noire bondit et arracha la pierre du piédestal au moment où le marteau s'abattait. Sous la violence du choc, la roche du support se désagrégea en minuscules particules et l'onde de choc fit s'ébranler les colonnes. La silhouette, heurtée de plein fouet, fut envoyée contre le mur. Dans un craquement, sa jambe droite se tordit, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Quand la poussière se dissipa, il ne restait du précédent piédestal qu'un cratère vide. Le prince Asgardien fit tourner son marteau avec aisance et se tourna vers le sorcier, qui serrait la pierre contre lui.

-Eh bien tu vois qu'il restait un géant pour la prendre cette pierre, se moqua Thor en s'approchant.

Une fois plus près, le prince remarqua avec surprise que la silhouette était étonnamment petite pour un géant des glaces. Il semblait même moins grand que Thor qui, bien que de bonne taille sur Asgard, n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule d'un de leurs plus petits représentants. Mais la peau bleue et les deux yeux rouges étaient sans nul doute la marque d'un Jotunn.

 _S'agirait il d'un enfant?_ s'interrogea le prince.

Si tel était le cas, Thor ne savait pas quelle attitude il adopterait...

Voyant Thor s'avancer vers lui, le jeune essaya de se relever, mais sa jambe le trahit et il retomba au sol. En désespoir de cause, il tenta de reculer avant de réaliser qu'il était dos au mur. Littéralement.

Incapable de s'enfuir ou de se cacher, il se retourna vers Thor et serra plus fort la pierre dans sa main. Le Jotunn savait qu'à l'instant où il l'avait arrachée du piédestal, il avait rompu le lien qui la reliait à la Cassette. Les armées Asgardiennes ne tarderaient pas à prendre l'avantage sur l'armée de Laufey.

-Tu dois te sentir très fier. Tu as manqué de détruire un trésor unique! siffla le géant de glace. Voilà qui ne me surprends guère de la part d'un guerrier Asgardien, qui ne pense qu'avec les muscles qu'il possède.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne testerais pas trop mes limites. Tu m'as attaqué par traitrise après avoir pris l'apparence d'un de mes compagnons, dont tu t'es débarrassé, gronda Thor. Si tu n'étais pas le seul présent à pouvoir porter cette pierre, je t'aurais occis sans la moindre hésitation! Estime toi heureux que mon père, le grand Odin, désire la récupérer.

Les lèvres du géant s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

-Quelle chance j'ai alors... Mais il est vrai que beaucoup prétendent que Loki Laufeyson a une accointance avec la dame.

-Thor! J'ai trouvé Fandrall! cria soudain la voix de Sif, attirant l'attention du prince. Il est faible, mais il est en vie!

A ce moment, Thor sentit un courant d'air et son instinct de guerrier le fit reculer instinctivement. Une vive douleur irradia son visage, alors qu'un éclat métallique se laissait apercevoir, suivi d'un choc sourd. Le prince observa avec stupeur la dague qui avait manqué de l'éborgner désormais fichée dans le mur derrière lui. Puis seulement il sentit le sang couler sur sa peau.

-Oups! On dirait que ça va laisser une trace, se moqua le géant de glace, dont l'arme avait quitté le fourreau.

Thor passa la main sur sa joue, à la fois furieux et incrédule. Il avait évité l'arme plus par chance que par talent.

Au même moment, Sif débarqua dans la salle. Elle se jeta au cou de Thor avant de se tourner vers le géant. Elle dégaina son épée et Loki leva les bras, en signe d'accalmie.

-Woh woh, du calme damoiselle, sourit il en coin. Tu n'oserais tout de même pas frapper pas un ennemi désarmé et à terre?

-Ordure, cracha t'elle. Tu mériterais que l'on te pende par les pieds puis que l'on t'égorge, lentement.

-Sif, la prévint Thor. Calme toi.

-Par Odin, se moqua le géant, tant de grossièretés dans la bouche d'une femme! Ou me laisserais je tromper par le physique? Il est vrai que chez vous, Asgardiens, vos cheveux longs rendent les choses difficiles à comparer.

-Laisse moi le tuer, Thor, demanda la déesse, je t'en supplie!

-J'adorerais te laisser faire mon amie, répondit le prince, mais malheureusement seul un géant de glace peut tenir cette pierre. Et ne me demande pas de te le prouver, j'ai encore dû mal à me réchauffer, poursuivit il en montrant le bout de ses doigts bleus.

Sif hésita un instant, jaugeant son ami puis le Jotunn blessé. Elle laissa finalement tomber.

-Tu as de la chance, soupira t'elle, Hogun a toujours de la corde sur lui. Mais tu es responsable, et c'est non négociable. Je refuse de le toucher et les trois autres sont dans un sale état.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Thor, satisfait de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Merci de ta compréhension!

Loki roula des yeux et persifla.

-Au moins, je sais qui porte la culotte dans le couple. Pour toute réponse, Thor lui assena un coup de marteau qui l'envoya au pays des songes.

**À suivre...**


	3. L'illusioniste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les plaines glacées de Jönutheim, deux armées s'affrontent: celle des dieux d'Asgard et celle des géants de glace. Le prince Thor et ses amis doivent entre temps récupérer une pierre qui leur permettra de gagner la guerre. Malheureusement séparés, Thor et Sif doivent affronter un loup géant alors Fandrall, enfermé à l'intérieur du temple, va récupérer la pierre...

-YYYAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH ! rugit le prince Asgardien en pulvérisant les roches et la glace qui bloquait l'entrée du temple.

Derrière lui reposait les restes du loup, blocs de glace épars transformés partiellement en poussières. Repoussant d'un geste élégant la mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait devant ses yeux, Thor fixa d'un air victorieux l'intérieur du bâtiment et sourit à Sif, qui reprenait son souffle suite à leur dur combat.

-Pari tenu! s'exclama t'il en entrant dans le temple d'un pas triomphant. La salle taillée à même la roche ne possédait qu'une stèle en son centre. Thor fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de son ami.

-Sif, vérifie si Hogun et Volstagg vont bien. Je pars après Fandrall.

La guerrière fit la moue et sembla intensément réfléchir. Elle avait longtemps lutté pour être considérée comme un soldat à part entière et non pas une femme que l'on devait protéger; leçon qu'elle avait appris à ses amis à la force de ses poings. Finalement, alors que Thor commençait à craindre de devoir la forcer à rester, elle sembla comprendre que la réaction de Thor n'avait pas pour but de la mettre à l'écart. Sif hocha donc la tête et se précipita au chevet de leurs amis, toujours évanouis.

Thor s'avança vers l'unique couloir du fond, tendu. Un escalier descendait légèrement à partir de là, faiblement éclairé par la lueur bleutée de la pierre. Le dieu des éclairs serra son marteau. Le passage était étroit, ne laissant qu'un place qu'à un seul guerrier en cas de bataille. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre, venant du fond. Silencieusement, il brandit son arme... et s'interrompit en voyant Fandrall remonter, qui jurait à voix basse en dépoussiérant sa cape. Thor sentit la pression accumulée redescendre d'un seul coup et il éclata de rire. Son ami se figea aussitôt et porta la main à son épée. Quand il remarqua Thor, il se détendit.

-Les cinq minutes sont écoulées depuis longtemps il me semble, se moqua le prince.

-J'ai eu un contre-temps, répondit Fandrall avec arrogance. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été des plus rapides non plus.

-Oh, juste un loup géant, fait de roches et de glace... Des bricoles tu sais.

Thor sourit et voulut prendre son ami dans une étreinte virile, mais celui ci se recula vivement. Face au regard surpris de Thor, il montra son ventre et lui fit une grimace explicite.

-Ta blessure? Alors, c'était plus sérieux qu'un simple bleu... Imbécile! Sif va te tuer quand elle l'apprendra, soupira t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors évite moi ça et ne lui dis rien, fit remarquer Fandrall avec un sourire.

Les deux dieux revinrent dans la salle principale, où Sif avait déplacé leurs deux compagnons qui reprenaient doucement conscience.

-Saleté de bestiole... grogna Volstagg en se massant le crâne. Non seulement elle vient des géants de glace, mais en plus elle cogne fort!

-Je vois que vous vous êtes admirablement débrouillés en mon absence, constata Fandrall avec amusement.

-Où est la pierre, beau parleur? grogna Sif avec un sourire. Il faut rentrer au camp le plus rapidement possible; Hogun aurait bien besoin de soins.

Tel un prestidigitateur, Fandrall sortit de sa manche une petite pierre bleue, pas plus grosse qu'une pomme. La guerrière frissonna de dégout et détourna le regard.

-Bien joué ami, le félicita Thor en tendant la main vers celle ci. Je vais la récupérer!

Aussitôt, le dieu referma la main et fit disparaître la pierre.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je l'apporte moi même au roi Odin. Elle ne se laisse pas porter facilement.

-Raison de plus! insista Thor d'un ton concerné. Tu es blessé et fatigué. Tu n'as pas à porter cette charge!

Mais à nouveau, Fandrall garda la pierre et s'éloigna légèrement.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure. Alors dépêchons nous de rentrer au camp! Il me tarde de retrouver la chaleur d'un feu, s'exclama t'il.

Thor et Sif échangèrent un regard soucieux. Fandrall agissait de manière empressée... certes, c'était son habitude, mais tous deux avaient une drôle de sensation. Le dieu du tonnerre s'avança, le regard plus dur.

-Fandrall. Je suis ton ami, mais aussi ton prince. Alors je t'ordonne de me remettre cette pierre, dit il d'un froid.

Sif retint son souffle.

Thor leur rappelait très rarement qu'il était le descendant direct de leur souverain, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ses ordres avaient force de loi. Si Fandrall ne s'exécutait pas, il pourrait être accusé de trahison. Jamais ils n'avaient eu besoin d'en arriver là, mais elle aussi avait trouvé que Fandrall agissait bizarrement.

Celui ci affronta Thor du regard pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité. Puis il tendit le bras, un grand sourire embarrassé sur son visage.

-Tiens, la voilà. Désolé, je voulais juste rendre service, pas te rendre aussi tendu, s'excusa t'il. On est tous un peu fatigué, alors essayons de rester calmes?

Thor expira profondément. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le stress l'avait empêché de respirer dans cette dernière minute. Fandrall avait raison, il devenait paranoïaque.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, s'excusa le dieu en prenant la pierre. J'ai surréagis!

Thor adressa un large sourire à son ami. Mais au moment où il saisit la pierre, celle ci s'évanouit dans l'air.

\- o - o - o - o -

Un sort d'illusions! pensa le prince alors que son "ami" lui saisissait son poignet.

-Oups! On dirait que mon petit tour a été découvert, soupira "Fandrall" en empêchant le prince de s'éloigner. Retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes alors!

Il dégaina une épée courte et, vif comme un serpent, poignarda Thor au ventre. Le dieu bloqua de justesse le coup avec son bras libre, encaissant difficilement la lame. Il sentit le métal déchirer son armure et entailler sa chair, diffusant un froid intense dans tout son bras. Malgré lui, l'Asgardien ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Son adversaire ne se laissa pas déconcerter par sa défense et abattit à nouveau son arme en direction de la nuque sans défense du prince.

Mais l'imposteur dut y renoncer pour esquiver une flèche de justesse. "Fandrall" se tourna vers son nouvel attaquant avec une moue ennuyée.

Sif s'était relevée, furieuse, et venait de laisser tomber son arc, lui préférant sa longue épée. Derrière elle, Volstagg avait saisi sa hache et semblait prêt à se battre. Réalisant aussitôt que la situation ne lui laissait aucune chance, l'imposteur s'enfuit en direction de l'escalier et disparut. Volstagg s'effondra dès l'ennemi disparut, le souffle coupé par l'effort fourni. La déesse se précipita vers Thor, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

-Quelle immonde crapule, jura t'elle, une vermine de la pire espèce. Est ce grave?

-Non, j'ai réussi à arrêter la lame avec mon bras. Mais j'ai hâte de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sorcier de malheur! Merci pour ta flèche, ajouta t'il. Si tu ne l'avais pas distrait, il m'aurait probablement...

La déesse le coupa aussitôt.

-J'ai juste été la plus rapide. Tu lui aurais probablement brisé le crane avec Mjöllnir!

Thor sourit, puis se tourna vers Sif, préoccupé.

-Je crains surtout Fandrall. Il a du être attaqué par surprise.

-Même blessé, il n'a pas pu quitter le temple, réfléchit la déesse. Il doit probablement être dans la pièce du fond.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

-Occupe toi de la pierre et de ce géant. Je vais voir si je peux trouver Fandrall. Le dieu du tonnerre acquiesça et saisit son marteau. La blessure sur son bras le picotait légèrement, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il s'élança vers les escaliers. 

**À suivre...**


	4. L'escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor et ses amis rentrent aux camps asgardiens, ramenant avec eux la pierre et Loki, un Jotunn.

Quand Loki reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douce chaleur de la pierre et un vague mal de mer. Ses mains étaient fermement ligotées par une corde, serrée si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit au dessus de ses poignets. Toutefois, il compris rapidement que la corde était plus là pour empêcher la pierre de bouger que pour réellement l'entraver. La joie qu'il ressenti à l'idée d'être majoritairement libre se disputa un instant avec son orgueil, blessé qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme une menace plus sérieuse.

Le géant compris rapidement d'où venait l'insupportable tanguis dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Visiblement, la grosse brute qui l'avait assommé avec son marteau l'avait placé sur son épaule comme un sac de victuailles pour le déplacer plus aisément, et avait placé sa voyante cape rouge pour empêcher tout contact entre eux. Tss, qui déjà avait idée de se promener avec un attirail aussi voyant dans un paysage où seuls régnait le blanc et le bleu?

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur l'importance d'une intelligence dont il mettait encore en doute l'existence, le Jotunn reprit le cours de ses pensées. La bande d'asgardiens devaient se diriger selon toute vraisemblance vers leur camp. S'il voulait faire un coup d'éclat, ce trajet était sa dernière chance.

Loki referma les yeux, malade et la tête encore douloureuse du coup qu'il avait reçu. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée. Et vite.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor regarda avec un sourire ses amis. Fandrall s'était réveillé avec un solide mal de crâne, mais il était globalement en forme, tandis que Volstagg s'était remis parfaitement du choc, rouspétant dans sa barbe d'avoir manqué la majeure partie de l'action. Sif aidait Hogun à conserver son équilibre, et tous deux parvenaient à maintenir une bonne vitesse de marche. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, ils devraient pouvoir atteindre les campements asgardiens.

Le dieu blond sourit de fierté. Non seulement il avait réussi à désarmer les géants, mais en plus il ramenait la pierre! Bon, devoir transporter une de ces vermines pour le faire n'était pas des plus pratique, mais son père trouverait certainement une solution.

Thor avait affronté nombre de Jotunn et constaté que leur poids égalait généralement leur taille imposante. Aussi avait il craint que le prisonnier ne soit difficile à transporter (sa masse équivalente à celle d'un géant de glace normal). Cependant, il s'était révélé particulièrement léger et le prince avait pu le hisser sans difficulté sur son épaule. En fait, il semblait même moins lourd qu'un guerrier Asgardien.

Thor retint un rire moqueur. Cela expliquait peut-être son recours à la magie. A sa connaissance, seules les femmes en usaient, puisqu'incapables d'user de leur physique comme un homme.

_Enfin_ , rajouta t'il mentalement car la guerrière était très susceptible à ce sujet, _à part Sif_.

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées. Hogun venait de repérer un géant dissimulé dans la montagne. Rapidement, les quatre dieux se retrouvèrent encerclés par un douzaine de géants aux regards assassins.

-Relâchez notre camarade et nous envisagerons peut-être de vous laisser partir, gronda leur chef en s'avançant.

Sif haussa un sourcil, partageant son incompréhension avec ses compagnons. Le géant carra les épaules et reformula.

-Le Jotunn sur l'épaule du gars au marteau.

-Tu crois qu'ils y tiennent vraiment? murmura Fandrall à Sif. Parce que vu son physique de crevette, ça m'étonnerait qu'il les aide à gagner la guerre.

La déesse ne réussit que très difficilement à contenir son fou rire, et Thor esquissa un sourire. Laissant tomber son fardeau par terre, il s'avança.

-Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur, géant, clama t'il avec arrogance. Votre "camarade" est actuellement sous l'autorité de Thor, fils d'Odin, et il ne me convient pas de le relâcher. Si tu veux goûter de mon marteau, je t'en prie! Tu ne seras pas le premier de ton engeance qu'il écrasera.

-Ils sont pour moi, sourit méchamment Volstagg en s'interposant. Vous avez eu largement votre part pour aujourd'hui! -Imbéciles, grogna le géant de glace. A l'attaque ! Instantanément, une multitude de flèches s'abattit sur le groupe. Thor provoqua aussitôt un énorme éclair, qui les dissimula dans la poudreuse.

-Aah! hurla Sif en sentant le métal transpercer sa jambe.

-Où sont ils? rugit Volstagg.

Quand la neige soulevée se dissipa, Thor constata que Sif était à terre et que Volstagg affrontait Fandrall avec violence. Tous deux semblaient prêts à écharper l'autre.

-Arrêtez! Vous êtes devenus fous? s'écria Thor en s'interposant.

-Fa..Fandrall? Mais... Où est passé le géant? grogna Volstagg.

-Je m'apprêtais à te poser la question, répondit Fandrall en clignant des yeux. J'affrontais un des leurs quand soudain... pouf, Thor s'est interposé et il a disparu.

Thor regarda autour de lui puis remarqua ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Au lieu d'être couché dans la neige, le géant avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un chemin de neige tapissé qui descendait le chemin.

-La vermine... jura le dieu. Il s'est bien joué de nous.

\- o - o - o - o -

Serrant contre lui la pierre, Loki avançait rapidement malgré sa jambe blessée, souriant. Berner ces gros balourds avait été encore plus facile qu'expecté! S'il parvenait à atteindre les lignes alliées, il pourrait même rendre la pierre à Laufey et oublier cette mésaventure. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à surveiller celle ci. S'il avait bêtement suivi les consignes de Býleistr, l'Asgardien aurait simplement détruit l'artefact -et leurs derniers espoirs de victoire-. De plus, il avait passé trop de temps à la trouver pour simplement laisser une grosse brute l'anéantir.

-Ne bouge plus, géant! ordonna une voix inconnue.

Un sifflement retentit et une flèche se planta entre ses deux pieds bleus. Loki s'immobilisa aussitôt.

-J'ai deux yeux pour voir et je rêverais de t'embrocher, continua la voix. Alors ne me tente pas trop. Lève tes mains bien en évidence et fais demi-tour.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur? siffla le géant en se retournant, mains en l'air.

A quelques mètres de lui, un Asgardien aux traits asiatiques le visait avec son arc. Loki aperçut qu'en dépit de son assurance, l'archer tremblait du bras droit et sa chair noircie fit comprendre au géant qu'il avait dû être touché par un des siens.

-On dirait que tu as déjà pris contact avec ceux de mon peuple, se moqua Loki sans bouger. Ainsi, il est vrai que notre seul toucher vous gèle jusqu'aux os? Ca doit être douloureux...

-Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, nia le dieu. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir quand Thor t'auras remis la main dessus.

-Par Odin, répondit il avec un sourire en coin, me voilà terrifié. Je vais donc m'employer à éviter une telle chose.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se concentra profondément. Une seconde plus tard, une dizaine de clones parfaitement identiques firent leur apparition. Hogun ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et tira une flèche dans la jambe blessée du géant. Celui ci retint un cri de douleur et s'effondra. Sous lui, la neige se tinta de rouge.

-Inutile, menaça le dieu. Avec la neige qui nous entoure, il est facile de discerner tes illusions immatérielles.

À la grande surprise d'Hogun, le géant de glace fit la moue, comme un enfant pris en tort.

-Mais oui, quel idiot! Les traces dans la neige! C'est donc comme ça que tu as deviné que l'escouade n'était pas réelle? demanda Loki avec un soupçon d'affirmation.

L'archer acquiesça sans pour autant baisser son arme.

-Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé, sourit le sorcier vicieusement. Quel dommage que tu sois du camp adverse.

Il abaissa alors brusquement les bras, créant une fausse tempête de neige autour de lui. Hogun fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait perdu toute visibilité. Un reflet métallique apparut au milieu du brouillard blanc. Hogun reconnut sa propre flèche et para rapidement l'arme avec son arc. L'illusion se désagrégea et le guerrier sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Lancée sur son flanc droit, la vraie flèche lui transperça l'avant bras et le fit s'effondrer dans la neige, son arme désormais à terre et inutilisable . Malgré lui, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Une violente déflagration ébranla alors le sol, et le brouillard s'évanouit aussitôt, révélant la disparition du Jotunn.

Hogun se tourna vers Thor, qui venait d'apparaitre et semblait furieux.

-Enfin, la cavalerie! soupira l'archer avec soulagement. -Hogun! s'écria Thor en l'aidant à se relever. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le poursuivre seul...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit celui ci avec douleur. Je survivrais! Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et empêche cette fouine de nous échapper.

-Compte sur moi.

-Et Thor! reprit Hogun. Fais attention à ses illusions. Il a réussi à me tromper et ça n'a pas été agréable, dit il montrant son bras.

Le prince sentit la colère l'envahir tout entier. Cette fois, pierre ou non, il allait tuer ce damné sorcier! Ses yeux se posèrent sur la neige tassée et la ligne de sang qui la ponctuait avec régularité. La piste ne serait pas trop difficile à suivre.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor suivit les traces jusqu'à un promontoir de glace, surplomb fragile au dessus d'un gouffre terrifiant. Bien visible au milieu de celui ci, le Jotunn était assis, vraisemblablement blessé. Quand il aperçut Thor, il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil moqueur. Espérait il que la situation précaire du milieu découragerait Thor? C'était mal connaître le fils d'Odin! L'asgardien se jeta sur lui et abattit violemment Mjollnir sur le géant de glace.

Mais à peine Thor avait il effleuré son ennemi qu'il se dissolvait dans l'air.

_Illusion_ , jura t'il en comprenant. Hogun l'avait pourtant prévenu!

Sous la puissance du coup, la glace du promontoir se fissura comme s'il avait s'agit de sable et l'asgardien se sentit tomber. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la glace l'emportait vers les noirs tréfonds du gouffre et vers une mort certaine.

-Mjollnir! hurla t'il avec autorité alors qu'il sombrait.

Aussitôt, le marteau se dirigea vers le ciel, soulevant son propriétaire et le maintenant au dessus du vide avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

Agenouillé dans une neige de plus en plus rouge, le véritable Loki était assis sur le rebord rocheux. Son teint était bleu pâle et sa respiration sifflante traduisait sa fatigue. Un court instant, le visage du géant de glace se crispa de rage en le voyant parfaitement vivant et sauf, mais il réafficha rapidement un rictus insolent.

-Et parce qu'en plus il peut voler. On peut toujours compter sur toi pour casser l'ambiance, hein? dit il d'un ton mordant.

**Á suivre...**


	5. Retour au camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki a réussi à fausser compagnie à Thor et ses amis et essaie même d'assassiner l'Asgardien. Heureusement, le dieu survit et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

-Et les oreilles? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui couper les oreilles? Il n'en a pas besoin pour vivre!

-Non Volstagg, on ne va rien lui couper! soupira Thor pour facilement la dixième fois.

-Un orteil alors? Pas besoin d'un gros en plus, implora Fandrall. Juste pour lui apprendre la politesse!

Le dieu blond jeta un regard lassé à son ami, qui eut l'intelligence de se rétracter. Momentanément.

Malgré le mutisme habituel d'Hogun, le "trio palatin" n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser un affront impuni et le géant de glace avait sans nul doute provoqué la fureur des trois guerriers. Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant que ses amis ne réclament vengeance. Bien sûr, Thor savait que leurs menaces de torture n'étaient pas sérieuses car ils ne se livreraient jamais à ce genre de cruauté gratuite. Ils réclameraient plutôt un combat juste et loyal avec l'offenseur, histoire de pouvoir lui donner une bonne leçon, et ne s'estimeraient satisfaits qu'après une victoire en bonne et due forme.

Malheureusement, ça impliquait de libérer leur prisonnier et Thor refusait de prendre le risque de détacher le géant de glace. Ou même simplement de le lâcher. Une escapade lui avait suffi!

Le souvenir ennuyait le prince. Il s'était fait avoir et avait dû réviser son jugement quand aux pouvoirs du Jotunn. Par chance, sa mère et reine, la douce Frigga, était elle même magicienne et lui avait appris que la magie devait être énoncée pour pouvoir être effective, même si elle était chuchotée. Les asgardiens s'étaient donc accordés pour faire taire leur prisonnier, ce qui avait très moyennement plus au principal intéressé qui s'était fortement indigné et débattu.

Cependant il s'était montré étrangement plus coopératif quand Sif avait suggéré de lui trancher la langue.

En réalisant que le jeune géant avait cru à cette menace en l'air, Fandrall et Volstagg avaient décidé de combattre l'impatience de leur désir de vengeance en soumettant toutes les minutes une nouvelle idée de torture, immanquablement plus ridicule la précédente. Evidemment, le géant de glace n'avait pas paru effrayé par une seule d'entre elles.

Le jeu enfantin amusait Thor quelque peu et ne faisait de mal à personne, aussi n'essayait il pas vraiment d'y mettre fin.

-Très bien, revint à nouveau Volstagg. On ne coupe rien. Mais si on lui brûle...?

-Vous allez bientôt vous taire? siffla Sif avec malgré tout avec une pointe d'amusement en se tournant vers eux. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes toujours en guerre et en territoire ennemi!

L'asgardien roux afficha un air estomaqué face à l'interruption. L'idée même que l'on puisse lui couper la parole à lui - au grand Volstagg! - ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Il s'apprêta donc à rétorquer d'un ton indigné, mais Fandrall le devança.

-Sif, comme à son habitude ton infinie sagesse nous éclaire, dit il avec révérence et une soumission exagérée qui fit rouler des yeux la jeune femme. Volstagg mon ami, je pense que tu aurais tout intérêt à suivre les conseils de la dame. Bien entendu, je pourrais facilement défaire n'importe quel adversaire qui se présenterait à nous si tes bavardages atteignaient des oreilles indiscrètes, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tous ici, dit il avec nonchalance.

Volstagg s'étouffa.

-Assez, je ne me laisserais pas insulter plus longtemps! En garde, maraud!

Thor ne put retenir son rire en voyant les deux frères d'arme s'élancer l'un vers l'autre alors que Hogun se contentait de secouer la tête, tous deux habitués à ce genre de spectacle amical. Mais avant que l'un ne puisse prendre le dessus, une voix s'éleva.

-Eh, arrêtez de vous battre! cria soudain Sif, qui affichait un grand sourire. On voit le campement!

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent aussitôt et coururent vers elle, rapidement imités par Thor et Hogun.

À une centaine de mètres, ils pouvaient voir le commencement des tentes. Immédiatement, une dizaine de soldats quitta le camp pour se diriger vers eux, poussant de grands cris indubitablement joyeux. Le prince asgardien sentit l'allégresse l'envahir alors que ses compagnons laissaient échapper un soupir de contentement.

Quand les deux groupes se rejoinrent, les exclamations de joie fusèrent de toutes parts. Deux guerriers s'occupèrent immédiatement de la blessure d'Hogun, alors que les autres vérifiaient l'état de Volstagg et Fandrall. Sif refusa à tous ceux qui essayèrent de s'approcher de sa blessure à la jambe, assurant qu'elle saurait se débrouiller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le chef de la brigade se dirigea droit vers Thor et s'inclina.

-Mon prince! Quel soulagement de vous revoir sain et sauf.

-De même, répondit Thor avec un grand sourire. Quels sont les nouvelles du front? Notre action a t'elle bien été utile?

À ces mots, les soldats asgardiens s'immobilisèrent avec stupéfaction. Le chef de l'unité regarda son prince avec ahurissement avant de se frapper le front.

-Bien sûr, dit il d'un ton désolé, vous n'auriez pas pu être au courant. Odin, votre père, a profité de l'occasion pour défaire Laufey et lui ôter la Cassette. Privés de son pouvoir, l'armée des géants de glace s'est dissoute et Laufey a capitulé! NOUS AVONS GAGNÉ!

\- o - o - o - o -

Leur entrée fut remarquée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied dans l'enceinte du campement, des cris de bonheur et des félicitations éclatèrent de toutes parts, chacun désirant voir les célèbres guerriers et leur prince adoré. Thor se retrouva rapidement submergé par des mains tendues et des accolades viriles, tout autant que ses amis. On leur offrit des bières et les acclamations fusaient.

Le prince d'Asgard avait encore du mal à réaliser le bonheur qui l'envahissait. La guerre était finie. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, dans la magnifique cité d'Asgard, et quitter définitivement ce territoire hostile.

Thor remarqua soudain dans la foule un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il se dirigea avec un sourire étincelant vers le grand asgardien à la peau ébène et à l'armure dorée.

-Heimdall! rugit il en s'approchant, les soldats s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Je me disais également que quelqu'un avait du nous voir venir.

Heimdall était l'un des meilleurs éléments d'Asgard, si pas le meilleur. En plus d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, la sentinelle possédait une vision extraordinaire qui lui permettait de voir avec une précision extrême ce qu'il se passait à peu près n'importe où dans les neuf royaumes. Rares étaient les choses qui pouvaient échapper à son regard.

-Mon prince, le salua la sentinelle en inclinant sa tête avec déférence. J'attendais votre retour avec impatience... tout comme votre père. Nous vous devons une grande victoire!

-Mon père, murmura Thor. Où se trouve t'il? J'ai hâte d'entendre le récit de vos aventures. Est ce donc bien vrai qu'il a défait le chef des géants de glace? Heimdall acquiesça.

-Il a su exploiter l'ouverture que tu lui as offert en diminuant la puissance de la Cassette. Odin s'est dressé devant Laufey et l'a vaillamment affronté, avant de finalement le vaincre en combat singulier.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'imagina la scène. Son père, dans son armure d'or et au cœur de la bataille, se battant avec le monstre de cruauté et de sauvagerie qu'était le roi des géants de glace. Donner des coups... Peut-être en recevoir, pensa t'il avec un frisson d'anxiété. Puis finalement dominer un être trois fois plus grand que lui et dont le pouvoir avait permis de geler des kilomètres, le chef de leurs ennemis, avec le pouvoir de Gungir, la lance du souverain d'Asgard.

-Il aurait pu en finir avec le géant de glace, continua Heimdall, mais il n'y avait aucun honneur à achever un ennemi déjà vaincu. Odin a donc pris la Cassette et laissé les hommes de Laufey le récupérer. Maintenant privé de la source de leur pouvoir, les géants n'ont eu d'autres choix que de capituler!

Thor éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit bel et bien fini mon ami. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de la confirmation d'Odin pour cela!

-Je comprends, répondit la sentinelle en hochant la tête. D'autant plus que vous avez encore quelque chose à faire avant d'en avoir totalement fini, me trompe-je?

Le regard d'Heimdall se posa sur le prisonnier que Thor portait toujours sur son épaule. La cape dissimulait totalement son contenu, mais rien n'échappait au regard de la sentinelle. Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un long soupir avant d'acquiescer.

-On a eu quelques... difficultés. La pierre n'accepte malheureusement que le toucher d'un géant de glace et blesse sérieusement quiconque tente de la toucher. Au moment où j'allais la détruire, il s'est interposé et comme il n'était ni très grand ni très musclé nous avons pu le capturer.

Le regard azur de Thor s'obscurcit.

-Mais il est rusé et use de magie pour nous tromper.

Heimdall posa une main sur l'épaule de son prince et le tira à l'opposé de l'animation.

-Venez, nous serons plus tranquille pour parler là-bas.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres et finirent par atteindre une partie complètement vide du camp, tous les soldats étant occupés à fêter leur victoire près des cuisines. Enfin seuls, Thor laissa tomber sa charge. Il se sentit aussitôt bien plus léger, même si porter ce poids supplémentaire ne lui avait demandé presque aucun effort.

Dès que le Jotunn sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il se redressa avec la vivacité d'un serpent mais sa jambe blessée le trahit et il retomba à terre. Le soldat asgardien saisit Mjollnir, méfiant, prêt à réagir si le géant de glace tentait quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, le sorcier ne bougea pas plus en remarquant la présence de Thor et d'Heimdall. Il grogna une fois, mais Thor ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait à cause du baillon. Peut-être même ne voulait il rien dire.

La sentinelle observa le géant de glace avec curiosité, qui se tendit dès qu'Heimdall fit signe de s'approcher. Mais il ne s'avança pas plus, se contentant de le regarder plus intensément, pensif. Ce Jotunn méritait effectivement que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

-Connais tu son nom? demanda Heimdall en se détournant du Jotunn.

Thor réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

-Il l'a bien crié une fois mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. C'était Laufni, ou quelque chose du genre.

Thor se gratta le crâne, ennuyé.

-Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai pas écouté... C'était dans la chaleur de l'action.

Heimdall fut pensif pendant quelques secondes.

-Je dois aller discuter avec ton père, répondit il à Thor en voyant son regard perplexe. En attendant, va faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour soigner tes blessures et reprendre des forces. Je viendrais te chercher dès que j'aurais fini! promit il avec un sourire.

Le prince acquiesça.

-Oh, et vérifie que sa blessure ne s'infecte pas, rajouta la sentinelle en désignant le Jotunn. Je pense que ton père désirera le voir.

**À suivre...**


	6. Temps mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Sif et le trio palatin sont enfin rentrés de leur mission. Grâce à celle ci, Asgard a remporté la guerre contre les géants de glace. Les cinq amis comptent donc profiter d'un repos bien mérité, mais il reste encore un détail à régler...

-Et voilà, comme neuf, dit l'Asgardienne de garde en finissant son sort de guérison. A vous voir, on ne dirait pas que vous avez affronté tant de géants de glace!

Thor éclata de rire en étirant ses bras, confortablement assis sur la civière de l'infirmerie. La tente était vide, tous les soldats asgardiens désirant participer à la célébration de leur victoire.

-Avec Mjollnir à mes côtés je ne crains pas la violence de ces êtres! Leurs poings ne peuvent rien contre mon marteau et nos compétences de combat les dépassent. Certes, dit il avec humilité, leurs énormes loups fait de glace sont un peu plus costaud, mais rien qui ne puisse résister au fils d'Odin!

L'infirmière approuva de la tête, ses yeux pleins d'admiration plongés dans ceux de Thor. Elle se rapprocha de lui au point d'être collée et le dieu du tonnerre sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

-C'est de leur toucher qu'il faut se méfier. Même en tant qu'habituée des combats, je n'ai toujours trouvé aucune solution contre les brûlures de froid qu'ils infligent... Le mieux, c'est encore de se tenir chaud, dit elle d'un ton suggestif en posant une main délicate sur son torse musclé.

Le prince l'embrassa avec passion et aurait volontiers approfondi quand un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la tente.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, il se redressa et constata que son prisonnier venait de faire tomber un verre, probablement pour lui rappeler sa présence. Thor poussa un grognement ennuyé. L'infirmière s'écarta aussitôt et voulut pousser un cri de terreur, mais le prince lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-C'est... Mais qu'est ce qu'un géant de glace fait ici? bégaya t'elle, trop terrifiée pour parler.

Thor lui saisit délicatement la main.

-Détendez vous... J'ai la situation sous contrôle. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vous donne ma parole d'honneur qu'il ne vous touchera pas.

L'asgardienne ne quitta pas sa mine horrifiée, mais elle se détendit néanmoins légèrement.

-C... C'en est vraiment un? demanda t'elle, encore sous le choc.

 _Actuellement, avec celui ci la question se pose_ , voulut il répondre, mais la jeune femme était suffisamment inquiète pour lui ôter l'envie de faire de l'humour. D'autant plus qu'il allait avoir besoin de son aide.

-Oui, mais il est presque inoffensif, tenta t'il de la rassurer. À peine le tiers de la taille d'un géant habituel et nettement moins adepte du combat rapproché. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de le garder en vie et j'aurais grandement besoin de vos services pour ce faire.

L'infirmière le regarda avec un air apeuré, et Thor admira sa capacité à rassembler si vite ses émotions. N'importe quelle civile aurait paniqué à l'idée de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'un de ces tueurs à sang froid.

-Je v... Je vais faire mon possible, mon prince, dit elle en penchant la tête.

-Je suis convaincu que vous êtes la personne de la situation, glissa Thor à son oreille. Et si jamais il lui vient ne serait ce qu'à l'esprit de faire de la résistance, je m'occuperais de lui, menaça t'il en fusillant le géant de glace.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

 _C'est mieux que rien j'imagine_... soupira Thor, son marteau à portée de main.

Le Jotunn attendit calmement que l'infirmière lui indique où s'installer et comment avant de s'exécuter docilement, au grand soulagement de celle ci. Thor retint un sourire mesquin quand il réalisa que le géant de glace pouvait obéir avec facilité quand ça lui était bénéfique.

Précautionneusement, l'infirmière s'approcha.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près, confessa t'elle. Et d'habitude, ils sont plus... enfin moins vivants, vous voyez?

Elle rigola timidement et fut rejointe par Thor. Doucement, il guida sa main au dessus de la jambe droite du blessé, où le sang gelé avait presque refermé la plaie créée par la flèche d'Hogun.

-Je compte sur vous, ma chère, murmura t'il à son oreille. Faites de votre mieux. Et surtout, rappelez vous que rien ne vous oblige à faire ça si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.

Dans un silence tendu, l'asgardienne activa sa magie et le seidr forma bientôt une couche compacte sur la blessure. Seules les femmes pouvaient vraiment amener le seidr à son plein potentiel, et les hommes qui possédaient des traces de magie n'étaient généralement pas encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de se retrouver dans une branche où l'on partait de toute manière avec un désavantage, alors que l'on pouvait révéler son plein potentiel dans une autre voie?

Le géant se redressa et Thor se dirigea vers lui menaçant, mais le géant sembla se contenter d'observer l'infirmière travailler. Par chance, l'asgardienne était si prise dans son œuvre qu'elle ne remarqua pas le mouvement. Finalement, elle se recula et son seidr s'éteignit.

-En plus de sa blessure, j'ai décelé une fracture au niveau de la cheville, déclara t'elle en regardant fixement Thor, essayant d'oublier la présence du géant de glace. Je pourrais ressouder l'os et résorber le trou, mais je doute qu'il puisse marcher normalement avant plusieurs semaines.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Thor avec un sourire, ça m'évitera d'avoir à lui courir après comme cela!

Les deux Asgardiens éclatèrent de rire, faisant retomber la tension pesante qui régnait. Soudain, la toile de la tente s'ouvrit et Fandrall apparut.

-Thor, mon ami! On m'avait dit que tu serais là. Quelle réussite! Les soldats nous acclament depuis des heures et je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va s'arrêter de sitôt. Dis, murmura t'il en regardant l'infirmière, beau brin de fille que tu as trouvé là. Elle est libre?

-Déjà sur le coup mon vieux, désolé, répondit Thor sur le même ton. En tout cas, reprit il à volume normal, tu as l'air d'aller mieux! Comment vont les autres?

-Ils se sont vite remis! s'exclama Fandrall en prenant son ami par les épaules. Hogun mettra plus de temps à guérir de sa blessure au bras évidemment, mais il festoyait grandement avec Volstagg et Sif quand je les ai quitté. Qu'attends tu pour nous rejoindre? Tout le monde est là-bas!

-Je dois garder le paquet, soupira le prince avec amertume.

Les yeux de Fandrall s'écarquillèrent.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que...

Il se retourna et poussa un cri en voyant le géant de glace qui se redressait sur la civière.

-Par les chaussettes de milles elfes noirs, il est encore plus horrible vu de près! dit il en ignorant le regard haineux. Enfin je suppose que l'on peut dire que l'extérieur s'accorde assez bien avec l'intérieur. Sans doute est ce leur sang glacé qui leur permet d'ôter la vie d'autrui avec une telle facilité? Leur peau bleue leur permet de se dissimuler dans la glace et de surprendre nos amis sans leur laisser la moindre chance... Et ce regard rouge sang, à l'image de celui qu'ils boivent chaque jour! Non, il n'y a pas la moindre chose à sauver sur ces créatures, conclut il avec une grimace de dégout et faisant frémir l'Asgardienne. La rumeur veut qu'ils tracent une ligne sur leur corps pour chaque vie qu'ils prennent. Et que plus leur victime avait de jour à vivre, plus la ligne est longue.

L'infirmière retint un haut le cœur, ses yeux pleins de larmes en constatant que les interminables lignes qui marquaient la peau du Jotunn. Le regard moqueur et amusé qu'il lui renvoya en percevant son trouble ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

Thor fronça les sourcils en se rappelant les atrocités dont les géants de glace avaient l'habitude. Il regarda à nouveau le prisonnier, tâchant d'observer un peu mieux ce tueur sans remord. Pour la troisième fois, le prince se fit la réflexion que le prisonnier était vraiment fluet et petit pour un géant, et ce même si sa taille était de type standard pour un asgardien. La peau bleue, dont la consistance était semblable au cuir, était parcourue des longs tatouages incurvés et laissait quand même deviner une silhouette musclée et solide. Son crâne rasé rendait plus dur un visage aux traits fins. Il refusa de s'attarder sur le regard qu'il savait rouge sang.

Un pagne de cuir et quelques pièces d'armures accrochées à ses épaules et avant-bras constituaient ses seuls habits. Thor tiqua en repérant le fourreau accroché à la ceinture du géant, qui avait contenu la dague à cause de laquelle il avait failli finir borgne. Dague qui était d'ailleurs revenue à son emplacement d'origine.

Sans s'attarder sur ce mystère, le dieu du tonnerre repéra de nombreuses cicatrices récentes et anciennes sur le corps étendu. Cela le rassura: l'actuelle blessure n'aurait donc pas trop de mal à guérir.

-Pff. Quel gaspillage de temps et d'efforts, constata Fandrall. Cette vermine ne mérite que de croupir dans la glace sous laquelle elle a voulu nous enterrer.

Après un silence, il reprit;

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'Odin compte faire avec lui.

-Bonne question. Peut-être a t'il prévu de le conserver avec la pierre, et de l'enfermer dans la salle des trésors comme partie intégrante de la relique? suggéra Thor. Obligé de rester immobile pendant des millénaires, avec pour seule tâche garder ce morceau de caillou en main, cela me semble approprié comme sanction.

-Pas mal, concéda le guerrier avec un sourire. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour une décapitation en bonne et due forme.

-Je ne crois pas que Sif apprécierait, fit remarquer Thor avec amusement. Trop rapide, trop propre.

-Pour moi également, rigola Fandrall.

Le prince se tourna vers l'infirmière qui ignorait comment réagir.

-Merci pour tout, ma Dame, sourit Thor en lui prenant délicatement la main et en y apposant en baiser. Soyez assurée que je vous suis reconnaissant pour les efforts que vous avez fourni. Il n'a pas du être facile pour vous de s'occuper d'un tel patient et votre professionnalisme vous honore.

L'Asgardienne rougit légèrement et Fandrall leva les yeux au ciel, dans un mélange d'amusement, de fierté, de dégout et de jalousie. Thor se tourna vers le blessé, qui vérifiait l'état de sa jambe. Il lui lança une cape noire, prise des réserves des soldats. Face au regard rubicond étonné, le dieu soupira et lui fit signe de l'enfiler. Le géant de glace eut une grimace de dégout mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Thor sentit alors l'asgardienne tout près de lui.

-Si...si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à repasser... lui glissa t'elle avec un envie timide.

-J'en serais plus que ravi, répondit il sensuellement. Mais j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir si je suis seul en vous revoyant.

L'infirmière éclata de rire, dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son soulagement. Fandrall toussa bruyamment.

-N'oublie pas ton paquet avant de sortir, précisa le guerrier en quittant les lieux. Et tâche de lui trouver un emplacement ou je ne garantis pas sa sécurité! Je retourne voir Volstagg et les autres.

Après un dernier sourire à la jeune femme, Thor saisit le géant et le porta/tira jusque dehors. A la sortie de la tente, un soldat se fit connaître.

-Mon prince? Le roi Odin vous demande instamment à sa tente, dit celui ci.

**À suivre...**


	7. Odin, père de toutes choses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor est convoqué par son père, toujours en garde du Jotunn.

Quand Thor arriva dans la tente d'Odin, il fut immédiatement frappé par l'atmosphère de puissance et d'autorité qui y régnait. Il frémit à la sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon, dont la seule peur constituait le mécontentement de son père.

La tente était spacieuse, mais toutefois bien remplie. Des trophées, issus de batailles contre les Jotnars, étaient répartis contre les murs; peaux de bêtes, boucliers... En son centre se trouvait une large table, où le roi devait établir les plans de bataille, et de nombreux sièges étaient répartis autour. Le plus imposant des sièges trônait à l'extrémité de la table. Assis dedans, Odin les regarda arriver.

Le souverain d'Asgard portait encore son armure de guerre, prouvant que la terrible bataille ne s'était finie qu'il y a peu. Ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un blanc argenté encadraient un visage sévère et fermé. Son œil droit, perdu en affrontant Laufey dans une bataille précédente, était dissimulé par un cache œil d'or. A ses côtés siégeait Heimdall. Il avait ôté son casque, laissant apparaître de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Le roi lui glissa quelque mots à l'oreille puis se leva pour accueillir son fils.

-Thor, sourit le souverain. Je suis content de te revoir sain et sauf.

-Père, salua le prince avec respect, Heimdall m'a conté votre victoire! C'est un grand moment pour Asgard.

-Sans nul doute, mais tu sais déjà que cela n'aurait été possible sans ton aide, pour laquelle je te remercie.

Thor sentit son cœur chauffer sous le compliment.

-Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous ramène la pierre amplificatrice! Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne faille oublier l'idée de la transporter.

Sur ce, il poussa le géant de glace devant lui, donnant une impulsion au geste pour pousser le Jotunn à se mettre à genoux. Celui ci perdit un instant l'équilibre, mais resta fièrement debout. Thor haussa les sourcils, surpris face à sa résistance. Cependant, le regard que lui lança le géant en retour lui fit comprendre qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain délicat et probablement dangereux. Bien, le fils d'Odin n'était pas du genre à renoncer face à la difficulté! On allait voir qui était le plus déterminé des deux... La voix d'Odin s'éleva, interrompant le défi avant qu'il ne commence.

-Heimdall m'a bien rapporté qu'un géant de glace se trouvait dans le camp... et expliqué rapidement que c'était nécessaire pour déplacer la pierre. Je ne vais pas te cacher ma surprise, fils. Les combats opposant les Asgardiens aux Jotnars n'ont jamais compris de prisonniers, encore moins quand tu étais présent!

Thor approuva de la tête.

-Je n'aurais normalement pas eu recours à de telles méthodes. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à détruire la pierre puisqu'étant incapable de l'ôter du piédestal où elle reposait, avoua le dieu du tonnerre. Cependant, le Jotunn avait déjà la pierre en main et j'avais plus à cœur de vous obéir que de tuer un ennemi blessé.

-Tu as eu raison, approuva Odin. Pourrais je voir la pierre?

-Bien sûr.

Thor trancha les liens qui retenaient les mains du Jotunn scellées. Le géant de glace ouvrit alors ses mains et ses yeux pétillèrent quand Odin s'approcha la main tendue. Le dieu du tonnerre tenta d'empêcher son père de continuer, mais le roi passa outre l'avertissement et saisit la pierre.

Et, à la grande surprise de Thor, il ne se passa strictement rien.

-Que... Comment est ce possible? Avez vous utilisé votre seidr? demanda le prince avec ahurissement.

Odin était un des rares asgardiens qui maitrisait cette forme de magie et, bien qu'il l'utilisait très rarement, sa puissance était sans conteste.

Cette fois, le Jotunn semblait sur le point de mourir de rire. Inconscient de la raison de cette hilarité, Thor le regarda sans comprendre. Odin regarda avec admiration la pierre avant de soupirer.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mon fils mais il semblerait que la raison soit bien plus simple. Je ne suis pas entrée en contact physiquement avec la pierre, expliqua t'il en montrant ses gants.

Thor essaya de procéder l'information. Donc... il avait manqué de détruire la pierre et avait dû supporter la présence d'un géant de glace _**simplement**_ parce qu'il avait pris la pierre à main nue?!

Cela devait être une blague.

Il serra les poings, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Par la barbe d'Odin, quel imbécile! Son père allait encore le prendre pour un idiot... Il sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher son action la plus héroïque de la plus humiliante des manières.

Deux mains le forcèrent à relever la tête.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Thor. Je ne l'ai découvert moi-même qu'il y a quelques heures en saisissant la Cassette des géants, lui sourit son père. Et, dit il en se rasseyant d'un ton plus sérieux, aurais je su que tu croiserais ce géant que je n'aurais osé te demander ce que tu as fait.

Le géant de glace s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et le prince fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Vois tu, continua Odin, la réputation de ce géant ne m'est pas inconnue et je suis content d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom. Malheureusement, l'individu est connu pour sa capacité à disparaître... des situations les plus complexes.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Thor avec un sourire difficilement contenu. Il s'est montré plutôt fuyant.

-Assez que pour pouvoir échapper à mon regard, commenta Heimdall.

L'information pétrifia Thor. Ce que la sentinelle venait de dire était impossible. S'il y avait une règle fondamentale dans l'univers après "Odin a toujours raison, à court ou long terme", c'était que rien n'échappait au regard d'Heimdall. Rien, jamais.

-Pas longtemps bien sûr, précisa la sentinelle, à peine une ou deux minutes.

-Mais assez que pour éveiller la curiosité d'Heimdall et la mienne, dit Odin. Et je dois dire que les choses que j'ai entendue à ton sujet n'ont pas contribué à la diminuer. Pourrais tu lui ôter son bâillon?

La demande fit grimacer Thor.

-Père, dit il d'un ton ennuyé, il maitrise les illusions à la perfection. Je crains quelque tour de sa part...

-Si tu penses réellement que ses talents peuvent être supérieurs aux tiens, miens et ceux d'Heimdall réunis, alors je te laisse choisir de lui laisser, acquiesça Odin. Tu es celui qui l'a combattu après tout.

Le prince soupira, son orgueil en jeu, et dénoua le morceau de tissu, prenant garde à ne pas toucher pour éviter une brûlure. Quand il fut libéré, le géant ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois sa bouche endolorie.

-Enfin... soupira t'il d'un air las. Un baillon, vraiment. Quelle bande de barbares vous faites.

Il se tourna vers Odin et hocha la tête.

-Enchanté messire.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit le cas, répondit le roi. J'aimerais prétendre la réciprocité, mais tu as tenté de tuer mon fils et ses amis.

-Désagréable concours de circonstances, mais nous sommes en guerre! dit le géant de glace sans paraître le moins du monde ennuyé par le ton accusateur. Enfin, étions de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Des félicitations seraient de rigueur je présume, mais je ne m'y sens pas le cœur, dit il d'un ton moqueur. Vous m'excuserez.

-La guerre fait faire des choses bien terribles. Mais tu ne l'as pas attendue comme excuse avant de te mettre à l'œuvre, _**Loki**_.

La mémoire de Thor tiqua. Oui, c'était bien le nom sous lequel le Jotunn s'était présenté. Mais s'il était assez connu que pour attirer l'attention de son père, comment avait il pu ignorer son existence avant aujourd'hui? L'œil du géant de glace s'alluma.

-Ainsi, vous avez bel et bien entendu parler de moi...

-Difficile de faire autrement, fils de Laufey et prince de Jotunheim, constata le souverain.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor regarda avec stupéfaction le géant de glace debout devant lui. Ce sorcier? Un prince? Si ce n'était son père qui l'avait affirmé, Thor aurait éclaté de rire. Il avait rencontré le fils ainé de Laufey, Byleistr, en combat. Ce géant là méritait réellement une telle qualification et s'était montré aussi redoutable que féroce. Le lien de parenté avec le roi des géants avait été bien plus facile à accepter. Il avait aussi entendu parler de Helbindi, le second fils de Laufey, mais jamais d'un certain Loki.

Le Jotunn du surprendre sa surprise car il haussa un sourcil méprisant en sa direction.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que votre fils ait réussi l'exploit de ne même pas deviner mon identité après que je lui ai dit mon nom complet... ce qui en fait ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, rajouta t'il comme après un instant réflexion.

Odin se tourna vers Thor, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. D'abord le fiasco de la pierre et maintenant _ça_?

-Il faut vous reconnaître un don pour vous faire oublier, remarqua Heimdall.

-Un talent pratique parmi mon étroite panoplie, concéda Loki. Mon autre spécialité, ce sont les illusions mais vous le saviez déjà je ne me trompe? rajouta t'il avec une pointe de venin. Quel dommage toutefois que votre fils et ses comparses n'aient pas eu connaissance de ces petits tours plus tôt, ça aurait pu leur être utile.

L'allusion n'essayait même pas d'être subtile et le prince sentit sa colère revenir en pensant à ce que le géant de glace avait fait subir à ses amis. Ce n'était pas les blessures qui le courrouçait, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elles soient superficielles, car tout guerrier sait ce qu'il risque en se lançant dans la bataille. Cependant, l'ennemi n'est pas alors supposé être épargné puis se glorifier de résultats tronqués!

-Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, gronda Thor. Si tu tentes encore de t'en prendre à un asgardien, je ne retiendrais plus mes coups.

-Tes menaces me glacent d'effroi, se moqua Loki.

Les yeux du dieu s'étrécirent sous la colère et ses jointures blanchirent violemment sur le manche de Mjollnir. Captant le danger, le géant de glace se rétracta.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, murmura t'il. Ni toi ni moi ne désirons déclencher une scène devant ton cher paternel, n'est ce pas? Alors range ton jouet et je ferais un effort. Peut-être.

Sur ce, le jeune sorcier se dégagea de l'emprise de Thor et avança d'un pas. Un instant, le dieu resta figé incapable de choisir entre sa stupéfaction et sa colère. Comment ce monstre osait il? Difficilement, il reprit contenance et tenta de se calmer. _Il connaitra la fureur de Mjollnir_ , se promit il. _Et nous verrons alors s'il le traite toujours de jouet!_

Odin s'éclaircit la gorge, reconcentrant Thor.

-Je vois que les rumeurs avaient raison au moins sur ce point, géant. Tu as la langue vive.

-Venant d'un maitre tel que vous, le compliment me touche, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin. Il parait que vous êtes très doué pour inciter les gens à dire ce que vous désirez entendre.

Heimdall fronça les sourcils et Thor manqua de s'étouffer. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était comporté de manière aussi désinvolte en présence du père de toute chose, et au vu de son regard sombre cela ne devait pas lui plaire! Odin se leva, royal et imposant, son humeur si noire qu'elle paraissait presque matérielle.

-Je vois que les bonnes manières ne t'ont pas été enseignées aussi aisément que les insultes, constata le roi d'un ton réprobateur.

-Croyez moi votre majesté, répliqua le Jotunn avec la même légèreté qu'auparavant, je peux révéler des trésors de diplomatie et de délicatesse quand la situation l'exige. Malheureusement, j'éprouve le désir irrésistible de faire l'exact opposé si cela m'est possible... et c'est le cas ici.

Thor regarda Loki avec incompréhension. Alors qu'Odin s'apprêtait à demander la raison de ces étranges paroles, le monarche écarquilla brutalement les yeux avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Père!

-Votre Majesté!

Les cris de Thor et Heimdall s'entrecroisèrent et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Odin tenta de se relever, mais il en fut incapable. Il regarda avec fureur la pierre qui brillait à travers son gant, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe magiquement pour atterrir dans la paume de Loki.

Thor réagit aussitôt et lança Mjollnir dans la direction du géant de glace, mais il esquiva l'arme et afficha un sourire machiavélique.

-Tu auras peut-être plus de chance une prochaine fois... si tu apprends à viser.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête, dans une révérence moqueuse.

-Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette petite entrevue absolument délicieuse, reprit Loki en regardant Odin, et j'espère de tout cœur avoir satisfait votre curiosité. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus besoin de mes services et je pense qu'il serait préférable que je prenne congé.

Là dessus, la pierre amplificatrice brilla étrangement dans sa main et Thor le vit disparaître dans une explosion de poussière dorée.

**À suivre...**


	8. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki s'est échappé et Odin est à terre.

Thor se précipita hors de la tente, sans une pensée pour le froid glacial qui régnait.

Mais le géant de glace semblait bel et bien envolé - et la pierre avec lui - . Il retint un cri de rage et au même moment un éclair zébra le ciel sans nuage pour aller s'écraser sur l'une des montagnes dans un violent fracas. Comment avait il pu se faire avoir? Il aurait du protéger son père, empêcher ce damné sorcier de s'enfuir...

Le prince retourna comme un ouragan auprès d'Odin, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière lui. Heimdall avait entre temps aidé le roi à se relever et se rasseoir dans son siège. Thor constata avec surprise que son père avait l'air essoufflé, comme s'il venait de terminer un combat d'une grande intensité.

La sentinelle se tourna vers son prince et secoua la tête.

-Inutile de le chercher, il a usé d'un sort de téléportation. La pierre l'a ramené dans le repère de Laufey. Il est hors de notre portée... pour le moment, rajouta t'il d'un ton menaçant.

Thor acquiesça avec un grognement furieux puis se tourna vers son père.

-Comment va t'il? Que s'est il passé?

Le visage d'Heimdall se transforma en une grimace préoccupée.

-Je n'ai pas vu venir l'attaque alors que j'étais à quelques mètres seulement. Quoi que sorcier ait fait, il a fait preuve d'une discrétion inquiétante.

-Ce n'était pas... lui, intervint le souverain, qui terminait de reprendre son souffle. C'était la pierre. Il a... réussi à inverser son processus et aspiré mon énergie, avant de l'utiliser pour activer son sort.

Cela expliquait comment l'attaque avait pu affecter Odin: en volant sa puissance, Loki l'affaiblissait sans ne courir aucun risque. L'information soulagea Thor quelque peu, même si ce Jotunn commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper. En moins d'une journée, ce maudit géant de glace était parvenu à neutraliser son père, la plus puissante personne des neuf royaumes, et à échapper au regard d'Heimdall. Deux faits que, jusqu'il y a peu, Thor considérait comme inenvisageables.

Odin fut soudain agité de légers soubresauts et son fils se demanda un instant s'il ne s'étouffait pas dans la rage d'avoir été joué. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le roi éclata simplement de rire.

-Père?!

-Décidément, ce géant a de l'ingéniosité à revendre! Est il toujours sur Jothuneim? demanda t'il à Heimdall.

La sentinelle acquiesça avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Toutefois, je suis incapable de voir ce qu'il fait exactement. Je devrais récupérer ma vue d'ici quelques minutes.

-Bien bien... Je ne voudrais pas le laisser parcourir les différents univers.

Le père de toutes choses se leva et hocha la tête en direction d'Heimdall.

-Parfait. Merci de tes services, mon ami. Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

-Bien sire. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Sur ce, Heimdall s'inclina et sortit. Dès qu'il fut hors de la tente, Thor se tourna vers son père.

-La question du sorcier peut être réglée dans l'heure si vous m'en donniez l'autorisation, intervint le prince avec détermination.

Odin échangea un regard avec son fils, soutenant sans difficulté les yeux vibrant de désir de revanche. Le père de toutes choses poussa un soupir en reconnaissant l'air déterminé de son héritier.

-Nous avons gagné cette guerre et il est temps que nos soldats rentrent à Asgard, Thor. Nous également, dit il d'un ton sans réplique. S'attarder dans ces contrées froides ne feraient bien à personne et ta mère se languit depuis bien trop longtemps de notre absence. Le Bifrost s'ouvrira demain et nous quitterons définitivement ces lieux. Je ne désire pas envoyer des soldats loyaux, fussent ils excellent, débusquer le fils d'un roi qui n'a plus rien à perdre pour une question d'honneur.

-Il est hors de question que je puisse le laisser s'en tirer ainsi! protesta le prince avec véhémence. Il s'est joué de nous!

Odin fronça les sourcils et tonna.

-Tu le devras pourtant bien si je t'en donne l'ordre!

-Si ce n'est pas pour défendre votre honneur, accordez moi au moins le droit de venger le mien et celui de mes amis! rugit Thor en réponse. Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui puisse réclamer réparation!

-Assez! Quelle folie te passe donc par la tête pour que tu élèves la voix contre moi, tant ton père que ton roi? Ma décision est sans appel et je te conseille fermement de ne pas dépasser les dernières limites de mon indulgence!

Malgré la pression indubitable, Thor ne baissa pas les yeux. Il n'était plus un petit garçon facilement impressionnable. Après une dizaine de minutes où les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, le prince finit par détourner ses yeux céruléens.

-Très bien, cracha t'il avec dépit avant de sortir avec fureur.

\- o - o - o - o -

-Thor! Tu vas bien?

À peine était il sorti de la tente que Sif et le trio palatin se ruèrent vers lui, la mine inquiète. En remarquant Heimdall à leurs côtés, il lui adressa un regard agacé, le défiant de remettre son éclat en cause.

-On a vu l'éclair, dit Volstagg. Quelle est la source de ta contrariété?

-Laquelle? grogna le prince trop bas.

Fandral fronça les sourcils.

-Le sorcier. Où est il passé?

Le visage de Thor se crispa et il serra son poing si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

-Il a utilisé la pierre amplificatrice pour affaiblir à Odin et se téléporter, dit il avec colère en fixant résolument le sol. J'ai assisté à la scène mais je... Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'agir.

Ses amis pâlirent brutalement aux nouvelles. Le père de toutes choses ne s'affaiblissait pas. Et si jamais leur souverain éprouvait la moindre fatigue, c'était suite à une bataille contre un adversaire titanesque, et certainement pas contre un simple sorcier!

Sif s'approcha doucement et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Thor, qui se tourna pour la regarder, sa colère bien visible dans son regard.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais? lui dit elle d'un ton apaisant. Si il y avait un moyen de l'arrêter, Odin et Heimdall l'auraient prévu.

-Et puis, comment aurais tu pu seulement imaginer que cet avorton oserait s'en prendre au puissant dieu des dieux? renchérit Fandral avec férocité. Moi même je n'aurais jamais tenté une telle folie, et je suis pourtant un des meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard!

Une toux polie ponctua l'envolée du dieu et les cinq compagnons se tournèrent vers la sentinelle, qui soutint leur regard.

-Mon prince, désolé de vous interrompre mais une escouade de géants de glace vient de forcer les lignes du campement. Elle se dirige vers la réserve, en quête de leur Cassette.

Sif porta aussitôt la main à son épée tandis que le regard de Thor s'allumait.

-Inutile de prévenir la garde et père, je m'en charge, ordonna le prince.

-Je suis dans l'obligation de prévenir notre roi, contredit Heimdall. Mais qu'y puis je si vous avez neutralisé la menace avant que nous n'arrivions? sourit il avec un regard de connivence.

Thor lui rendit son sourire, sa joie rugissant secrètement. Les géants n'auraient pu choisir un meilleur moment pour attaquer... Ou pire, pour eux.

Il serra Mjollnir avec allégresse et se tourna en direction de la réserve, auréolé par une volonté sans faille.

-Bien. Allons y mes amis, et cette fois, pas de quartier.

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Bataille contre les géants de glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des géants de glace se sont introduits dans le camp

Quand Thor arriva au niveau de la réserve, il fit signe à Sif et au trio palatin de s'arrêter. La porte en fer avait été violemment arrachée de ses gonds et gisait sur le sol. Le prince jura en voyant le corps de sentinelles étendus dans la neige, brisés à la force des poings.

Les pauvres guerriers s'étaient certainement battus avec honneur, pris en traitre. Un regard avec ses coéquipiers lui fit comprendre que ses camarades partageaient sa douleur.

-Pour Agsard ! rugit Thor en se ruant dans la réserve et broyant le crâne du premier géant qui apparut dans son champ de vision, ne lui laissant que le temps de tourner la tête.

Alors que Sif et le trio palatin chargeait avec lui, ils découvrirent qu'une quinzaine de ces êtres étaient présents. Les géants de glace poussèrent des rugissements bestiaux en réalisant qu'ils étaient attaqués avant de se jeter sur eux, leurs visages recouverts par des masques osseux grimaçants.

Sif esquiva les bras transformés en redoutables stalactites et les différents hachoirs meurtriers, son épée faisant tomber un adversaire après l'autre avec une efficacité parfaite. Hogun se chargeait de couvrir les arrières de Volstagg, qui contra avec difficultés les masses et haches de trois géants à la fois.

Fandral se rua à la suite de Sif, prêt à la défendre si l'un des monstres tentait de la prendre en traitre. Thor éclata de rire en croisant le fer avec un des intrus. Ah, ils avaient osé venir attaquer les Asgardiens sur leur terrain! Il allait leur montrer à quel point cette décision était malavisée. Leurs légendes parleraient longtemps de Thor et de la fureur de Mjöllnir! Soudain, un énorme poing s'abattit sur lui, manquant de le réduire en bouillie.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du dieu du tonnerre en reconnaissant Byleistr, dont la taille imposante le faisait toucher le plafond, pourtant haut. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui avait dû arracher la porte. Et broyer les sentinelles.

Les nornes faisaient preuve d'un certain sens de l'ironie en lui permettant d'affronter à autre fils de Laufey !

-Je vais te réduire en poussières, dieu insignifiant! grogna le géant de glace en lui assénant un autre coup, que Thor para à l'aide de Mjollnir.

La force du choc l'ébranla, mais il tint bon. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement, il cria à l'égard de ses amis.

-C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître l'arrogance ! Pas vous?

Fandral éclata de rire alors qu'il esquivait une hache, avant de retourner avec succès le coup à son agresseur.

-Exactement! Quoiqu'il faut reconnaître à celui ci qu'il joint au moins les actes aux mots.

Le géant ne sembla pas apprécier le commentaire et balaya le beau blond d'un revers du poing. Fandral alla s'écraser avec violence dans un coin de la tente, son souffle visiblement entièrement expulsé de ses poumons.

Thor poussa un cri de rage et assena un puissant coup de marteau, mais le géant de glace endura le coup sans broncher. Profitant du rapprochement de Thor, Byleistr lança un poing gelé à la vitesse d'un cheval en direction de sa tête. Le prince asgardien fut balayé hors de la réserve, mais amortit son atterrissage avec une élégance engendrée par l'habitude. Mjollnir lui avait été arraché lors de l'offensive et gisait au fond du bâtiment, Byleistr se tenant entre les deux. À moitié agenouillé sur le sol, Thor fit craquer son cou et cracha un filet de sang.

Face à lui, Byleistr arborait un sourire arrogant et fat.

-Mon père aurait honte d'avoir un fils aussi faible que toi, asgardien ! rugit le géant de glace en s'approchant. Tes coups ne font que m'effleurer et tu t'effondres à la première riposte !

-Je préférerai être mort qu'avoir un père tel que le tien, répliqua Thor avec un sourire dans la voix. Et te battre seul sera un jeu d'enfant, mes amis eux-mêmes n'en doutent pas. Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils n'interviennent pas?

Le géant de glace regarda rapidement autour de lui et beugla en constatant que Sif et Fandral contemplait simplement la scène avec amusement, le dernier géant de glace finissant de s'effondrer aux pieds de Volstagg. Le guerrier roux poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

-Et c'est encore Thor que l'on attends. Il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique un jour pourquoi les récits te présentent comme le plus grand guerrier de nous cinq!

-C'est parce qu'il est prince, se moqua gentiment Fandral qui se remettait doucement du choc. On ne peut se permettre de lui faire trop d'ombre!

Sif lui donna un léger coup pour le faire taire alors que Byleistr se retournait vers Thor, les yeux furibonds. Le géant de glace se jeta vers le prince désarmé, poings menaçants. Thor ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de tendre la main.

Si le géant avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il se serait probablement interrogé sur ce comportement curieux, mais penser n'était pas son fort. Aussi fut il complètement pris au dépourvu quand une énorme masse le heurta dans son dos, le propulsant tête la première dans la neige. Il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à Thor, qui tenait à nouveau fermement Mjollnir en main.

-Debout géant. Je ne gagnerai pas contre un ennemi à terre.

-Tu as triché ! mugit le géant de glace en se ruant vers lui, mains prêtes à le briser.

Thor fronça les sourcils et esquiva le coup avant de lancer son marteau dans le masque qui couvrait le visage du géant de glace. Bylesitr s'effondra dans la neige, son casque réduit en miettes.

-J'ai la capacité d'appeler Mjollnir à moi, Jotunn, dit Thor avec colère. T'ai je accusé de malhonnêteté quand tu recourais à ta magie de glace? Mais si tu préfères, je peux te battre à mains nues.

Le géant de glace se releva avec une difficulté apparente et chargea l'asgardien comme un taureau furieux, qui se mit en position de défense. Ses muscles se contractèrent, le faisant paraître plus musclé encore, ce qui était une tâche difficile.

-Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi, souffla Fandral.

Avec une vitesse décuplée, Thor évita l'étreinte qui aurait provoqué des dommages irréparables. Sans laisser à son agresseur le temps de réagir, le prince s'abaissa et répliqua avec un coup de poing puissant qui fit reculer Byleistr.

-Je reconnais que tu as une certaine force, commenta Thor. Tu es le premier géant contre qui j'use de ma vraie force !

Au coup suivant, les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, les repoussant tous les deux. Récupérant rapidement, le prince blond contre attaqua et envoya à nouveau le géant de glace à terre, où il resta cette fois.

Le trio palatin et Sif explosèrent en rire et félicitations. Appelant Mjollnir, Thor se dirigea vers la masse vaincue.

-J'ai gagné, dit il avec un sourire triomphant.

e géant de glace poussa un grognement à faire trembler les monts environnants. Si Heimdall n'avait pas prévenu Odin, le roi serait certainement au courant maintenant.

-Jamais Byleistr, fils de Laufey, ne sera battu par un simple dieu!

-Et pourtant, je viens de le faire, répondit Thor avec simplicité en abattant son marteau.

-THOR ! intervint soudain Odin en arrivant, arrêtant son fils une seconde avant le coup fatal, une vingtaine de guerriers avec lui. ELOIGNE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

**À suivre...**


End file.
